


Dream-centric oneshots

by Prima_thecoffeehoarder



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Help get the Dream Smp recognized as a fandom on ao3, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why is bad Skeepy and Iluminas tag their real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prima_thecoffeehoarder/pseuds/Prima_thecoffeehoarder
Summary: Requests and oneshots
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Dream-centric oneshots

I need prompts please contact me 

I will do ships I might not do dnf because I’m really into rare pairs so if you could avoid dnf that would be greatly appreciated (this includes opposite dnf) I will write opposite x original (opposite George x Dream is welcome and so is opposite Dream x George)

If it’s in a different au please tell me also online personas only

I won’t write smut and shipping minors

I will warn you I’m not good at angst but I will try if it’s requested

gmail: aurapearl7099@gmail.com

please leave a username or a fake name so I know who to dedicate the fanfic to, I will email you to tell you when you’re fanfic chapter is coming out


End file.
